Cinta Kita
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: LAST CHAP!/Sekuel fic, 'Orang Gila'/Akankah usaha yang keras akan membuahkan hasil yang happy ending?/"-Dan kalau aku menang, Anda akan menyerahkan Hinata padaku!"/Warning: SasuHina's fic, Slight NaruSaku, two-shot
1. Lamaran

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, ayahku benar-benar tidak mau. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi ... et-too..."

Seorang gadis berambut indigo terlihat tengah menunduk dalam-dalam di depan seorang lelaki berambut raven. Raut ketakutan dan cemas dengan sangat jelas terpeta di wajah cantiknya. Sementara itu, sang pemuda raven hanya diam di tempat dengan tatapan datar khas yang selalu ia bawa.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang, tanpa mempedulikan tingkah gadis di depannya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, kegalauan tengah berkuasa karena masalah yang kini ada dihadapannya, yang juga menjadi masalah bagi sang gadis.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Mungkin kita memang tidak punya takdir bersama," ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk segera melangkah dari kafe yang belum lama ia singgahi.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"Maaf..." pemuda bermata onyx itu menghela napas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "... atas semua kesalahan yang pernah membuatmu tidak rela."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya dari meja tempatnya dan Hinata membuat janji beberapa waktu lalu. Meninggalkan gadis bermata amethys yang menatap kepergiannya dalam diam dan air mata berurai.

Tidak, bukannya Sasuke tega meninggalkan Hinata, Ia bahkan sangat mencintai gadis tersebut. Tapi inilah jalan terbaik bagi keduanya. Mereka harus berpisah. Setelah semua harapan yang telah keduanya susun harus menguap ditelan udara tanpa restu.

'Sasuke-kun...'

Butiran air mata ia persembahkan untuk kepergian sang kekasih.

.

**-SasuHina-**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Cinta Kita © Me**

**Summary : **

**Akankah usaha yang keras akan membuahkan hasil yang happy ending?  
**

**Warning : **

**Typo's, AU, mungkin OOC, serta kesalahan-kesalahan lain dalam penulisan, mohon dimaafkan dan dikoreksi.  
**

**"bicara"**

**'dalam hati'**

**Selamat membaca…..**

**.**

**.**

Tok...Tok!

"Hinata, ayo sarapan!"

Pagi-pagi sekali, kamar Hinata telah dipenuhi oleh ketukan-ketukan yang menyuruhnya untuk segera sarapan. Sudah dua hari ini gadis tersebut tidak pernah turun ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perut. Sejak hari di mana ia pisah dengan sasuke, semuanya terasa sangat menyiksa dan membuatnya tidak selera makan. Penampilannya kini pun terlihat sangat suram. Matanya sedikit bengkak dan mempunyai lingkaran hitam di bawahnya.

"Nanti saja, Nii-san. Aku sedang sibuk," sahutan pelan terdengar dari dalam kamar Hinata, yang menandakan kalau sang pemilik kamar masih hidup. Begitulah yang selalu disuarakan oleh gadis tersebut.

Neji, kakak Hinata, pun berlalu dan percaya dengan jawaban adiknya. Mengingat ia juga sedang sibuk dan harus segera ke tempat kerja, tak pelak membuat sang pemuda tidak terlalu memikirkan sang jawaban sang adik yang sudah didengarnya dalam dua hari terakhir ini.

Tidak ada yang memasuki kamar Hinata sejak dua hari yang lalu, karena memang tidak ada yang tahu dengan keadaan Hinata saat itu, kedua orang tuanya pun sedang berada di luar negeri saat ini. Jadi, perbuatan Hinata benar-benar luput dari pengawasan.

Mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, selalu berhasil membuat Hinata menangis hingga tersedu. Tentang dirinya dan Sasuke yang kini tidak lagi punya harapan untuk bersama. Ini semua berawal dari semenjak ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, menentang dengan keras keputusan Hinata untuk menikah dengan sasuke yang notabenenya hanyalah seorang satpam yang bekerja di sebuah mall.

Semenjak Hinata mengenal Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu, akibat pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka di sebuah mall tempat Sasuke bekerja. Mereka pun menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Apalagi sejak sebulan yang lalu, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, dan langsung meminta Hinata untuk menjadi istrinya. Perasaan samar yang selama ini dirasakan sang gadis berubah menjadi nyata akan cintanya yang ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**-Flashback-**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven, terlihat duduk di kursi taman dalam keadaan gelisah. Tampak seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya, dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis cantik keturunan Hyuuga yang telah berhasil mengisi hatinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

Sahutan dari sebuah suara berirama lembut telah berhasil membuat pemuda bermata hitam sekelam malam itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Ekspersi terkejut tampak langsung mengisi sekitar wajahnya. Dan entah kenapa dirinya yang sudah gelisah, kembali merasakan kegelisahan yang lebih.

"Hn, duduklah."

Tapi memang dasarnya air laut, di atasnya sangat tenang, walau dalamnya bergelombang. Maka begitulah yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh sang pemuda. Ia tetap bisa memberikan wajah terbaiknya yang tenang kepada gadis di depannya, walau hatinya kini tengah dilanda kegelisahan bagai gelombang air laut.

Gadis berambut indigo itu pun duduk dengan tenang di samping sang pemuda dengan jarak yang tidak begitu dekat. Dirinya pun kini dilanda oleh kegugupan yang sama seperti pemuda di sebelahnya. Dan entah karena memang jodoh, ia pun telah berhasil menyimpan kegugupannya dengan memperlihatkan wajah tenang yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

"A-ano..."

Keduanya segera berpaling manakala kata yang mereka keluarkan pun sama.

Pemuda raven yang bernama Sasuke itu pun mengepalkan tangannya, tampak sedang berusaha untuk menguasai diri. Bibirnya terkatup rapat demi menepis rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya.

"Hinata..." ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar lumayan berat, karena beban gugup yang tengah melanda.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia mendengar. Wajahnya sudah sangat memalukan, jadi tidak ada gunanya kalau ia harus mendongak menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya dan pemuda tersebut duduk berdua tanpa ditemani oleh teman. Di sekitar taman hanya ada anak-anak yang terlihat asik dengan dunia mereka.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menarik napasnya sejenak, ia lalu menghembuskan napas dengan perlahan mengurangi kegugupannya. "Aku menyukaimu, dan aku mau melamarmu. Apa kau mau?" ujar Sasuke dalam satu napas.

Amat sangat tidak romantis.

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat langka berbau sakral(?) tersebut, pemuda yang sudah terkenal dengan selalu memasang wajah datar itu hanya menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah sambil menggosok-gosok bawah hidungnya dengan telunjuk. Rasa malu sangat menguasai dirinya saat ini.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang baru saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke pun terlihat jauh lebih ekstrim dari si pemuda. Lututnya serasa lemas seketika, dadanya bergemuruh, perasaannya serasa meluap-luap, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang langsung jatuh pingsan.

"HI-HINATA!"

**-Flashback end-**

"Huh!"

Dengan geram, gadis berambut indigo itu melempar guling yang dipeluknya ke arah pintu kamar. Ia kesal, dan sangat kesal pada ayahnya yang menolak secara mentah-mentah permintaannya kemarin. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyebutkan siapa nama orang yang akan melamarnya.

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, gadis bertubuh kecil tersebut keluar dari kamar. Mungkin mengurung diri di dalam kamar, membuatnya dilanda kebosanan, lagipula, ia sudah sangat kelaparan. Hinata turun ke ruang makan, dan menemukan beberapa makanan yang masih tersusun di atas meja. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis yang kini tengah mengemban pendidikan di sebuah Universitas Konoha itu langsung duduk di kursi dan melahap makanan di depannya dengan sangat rakus, seperti orang tidak makan beberapa hari, yang pada kenyataannya ia memang belum makan apa-apa dalam dua hari ini.

.

.

Sudah berbungkus-bungkus ramen yang dilahapnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi punya siapa ramen-ramen itu semua, yang penting hasratnya untuk memakan makanan tersebut harus terlaksana. Pemuda berambut raven itu terlihat memakan semangkuk ramen di depannya dengan lahap, kalau tidak mau disebut sebagai rakus.

"Teme, aku baru saja membelikan tomat untukmu, mungkin dengan membuat sop tomat kau ma- ...Sa-Sasuke? A-apa yang..."

Dengan pandangan tidak percaya, pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja datang langsung cengo di tempat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini sedang berada di depannya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenalnya sangat membenci dan anti ramen, tiba-tiba memakan ramen dalam porsi yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Apalagi saat mengetahui kalau ramen-ramen tersebut adalah miliknya.

"Ramenkuu!" ratap sang pemuda pirang pada bungkus-bungkus ramen yang bertebaran di sekitar ruang makan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya berlaku cuek atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia tetap meneruskan makan ramen yang baginya kini serasa makanan paling nikmat di dunia.

"Khou khenapha, Bobhe?" tanya pemuda raven itu sambil memaksakan sesendok ramen untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya dapat menangis dalam hati. Beginilah kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengalami stres. Ia akan berlaku berlawanan dengan sifat aslinya, atau lebih kerennya disebut dengan OOC alias Out Of Carakter.

Dengan sekali tarikan napas, Naruto beranjak dari segala kedukaannya akan semua ramen persediannya yang hanya tinggal tiga bungkus di dalam kulkas. Melihat Sasuke memakan ramen, rasanya ia jadi tertarik dan ikut-ikutan memasak ramen yang tersisa untuknya. Takut-takut kalau Sasuke tambah lagi, dan dia tidak mendapat jatah. Dan ... jadilah keduanya memakan ramen dengan semangat. Sedikit senyuman berkembang di bibir Naruto, jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang OOC begini.

.

"Kau rakus, Teme!" ujar Naruto sambil menyapu bagian dapur yang sudah penuh dengan sampah-sampah ramen.

"Jangan mengatakan orang lain, kalau kau juga rakus, Dobe," jawab Sasuke sambil merapikan piring-piring yang berada di atas meja makan.

Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tinggal bersama. Sebelumnya, mereka tinggal bertiga dengan tambahan seorang lagi yang kini sudah pindah karena sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu. Orang itu adalah kakak Sasuke yag bernama Itachi. Ketiganya memang sudah selalu bersama sejak kecil, ditambah dengan kedekatan kedua orang tua. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama selama kuliah, karena tempatnya juga sangat jauh dari kedua orang tua. Dan memilih pekerjaan sebagai satpam untuk biaya hidup diperantauan.

"Ramen yang kau makan lebih banyak dariku, Teme!" ujar Naruto kembali sambil menyodok-nyodok sapu di kaki Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke berkali-kali menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menyangkut di kakinya tanpa menyadari kalau itu adalah kerja Naruto. Ia tetap mencuci piring dengan tenang. "Kalau dibandingkan dengan ramen yang selama ini sudah kau makan, maka kau lebih rakus dariku," ujar Sasuke sinis.

Naruto hany diam. Karena kenyataannya ia memang tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. "Tapi aku harus berterima kasih pada Hinata_-_chan!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tubuh Sasuke sempat menegang sedetik saat mendengar nama Hinata. Ia sempat terhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam diam. Seakan-akan tidak tertarik dengan topik yang baru saja dibuka oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah melepaskannya?" tanya Naruto yang tampaknya ketularan penyakit wartawan dengan banyak tanya.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Sahabatnya tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak berselera dengan pembahasan yang berhubungan dengan Hinata. Karena hal tersebut selalu berhasil membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

Sakit sekali.

.

.

Hinata menatap buku-buku yang akan dibawanya hari ini ke kampus. Sebenarnya, gadis tersebut sangat malas kemana-mana hari ini, tapi begitu mengingat sudah dua hari ia tidak masuk, maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi belajar hari ini.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan, gadis pemegang peringkat tertinggi di kelasnya itu turun dari kamar dan segera mengambil sepeda miliknya di garasi. Berangkat dengan sepeda sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Hinata, walaupun ia adalah anak orang kaya. Ia bahkan tidak malu jika harus bertemu dengan teman-teman yang selalu meledek dirinya sebagai orang miskin. Toh ia menikmatinya.

Di kelas pun Hinata hanya diam dan duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang keberatan dengan sikap Hinata, karena memang itu adalah kebiasaan sang gadis di dalam kelas.

"Hinata, apa kabarmu? Dua hari kau tidak masuk, apa kau sakit?" tanya seorang gadis yang tampaknya seusia Hinata dengan hebohnya, ia sampai menarik kursinya agar bisa dekat dengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya melirik sekilas dan mengangguk. Ia kembali terdiam setelahnya, membuat gadis yang tadi mendekatinya menggerutu kesal.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya gadis bermabut pink itu dengan wajah super kesal.

"Sakura-chan, aku cuma sedang sakit hati. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ujar Hinata sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat gagal total.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'cuma'?" tanyanya dengan menekankan kata cuma.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk. Membuat Sakura berpikir kalau gadis di depannya ini pasti sudah tidak waras lagi. Sakit hati kok dibilang cuma? Dengan lagak sok detektif, ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kening, mencoba memikirkan siapa kiranya orang yang telah berhasil membuat Hinata sakit hati.

"Hinata, siapa orangnya?" tanya Sakura to the poin.

Dengan berat, Hinata menghela napasnya. Sembari menatap sakura yang berada di sampingnya dalam diam. Bingung dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya kini. Tubuhnya memang berada di kelas, tapi tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya. Keduanya sedang berada di tempat yang tidak dapat dijangkau mata.

"Gomenne, Sakura-chan ... aku belum bisa cerita."

.

.

"Siapa kau, dan apa maksudmu datang kemari?"

"Namaku Sasuke, aku bermaksud melamar putri anda."

"Hmm, berani sekali. Apa yang telah kau persiapkan untuk anakku?"

"Aku hanya dapat memberinya sebuah cincin dari hasil jerih payahku, juga segenap cinta tulus yang aku punya. Aku berjanji, akan menjaganya."

"Baiklah, kau akan kuterima sebagai menantuku. Ini Hinata, dia akan menajdi istrimu..."

"Hinata?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"Hinata..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hi-"

Byuuurrr!

"Nataaa!"

"Hmm, bagus, sekarang kau sudah mulai bermimpi dengan Hinata!"

Naruto duduk di atas ranjang Sasuke sambil meletakkan ember yang telah dijadikannya sebagai tempat air untuk menyiram Sasuke di samping tubuhnya. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal pemuda raven yang baru saja ia siram. "Jadi, seperti ini yang namanya sudah melepaskan?" tanya pemuda blonde itu mencemooh.

"Ck, Dobe..." desis Sasuke dingin. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan kesal.

Dengan sekali lompatan, Naruto telah berhasil kabur dari jangkauan Sasuke. Tepat saat ia berada di ambang pintu, tubuhnya berhenti dengan sengaja, membiarkan punggung tingginya ditatap oleh si sahabat. Hanya untuk menyampaikan nasehat ajaib miliknya dengan nada serius.

"Kalau kau jantan, lamarlah dia, Teme ... hmm, kecuali kalau kau adalah banci!"

Dua kalimat yang mampu membuat Sasuke merenung terdiam.

.

.

"Hiashi-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Seorang bodyguard berjas hitam tampak sedang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kurang dengan hormat pada majikan yang berada di depannya. Menyampaikan sebuah kabar bagi sang majikan tentang kedatangan seseorang ke rumah besar tersebut.

Hiashi mengerutkan dahi mendengar penuturan sang bodyguard. Heran dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tidak pernah membuat janji terlebih dahulu padanya. Orang ini benar-benar lancang. "Usir dia!" perintahnya sadis pada si bodyguard tanpa pikir panjang.

"Segera dilaksanakan, Hiashi-sama," jawab bodyguard patuh sambil menunduk kembali. Ia pun mengundurkan diri dengan sopan.

.

Sang bodyguard kembali keluar rumah sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada seseorang yang berada di depan pintu gerbang. "Mohon maaf yang sebesarnya, Tuan ... Hiashi-sama tidak bisa menerima tamu untuk saat ini."

"Aa-" Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi bodyguard di depannya. Pekerjaan sang bodyguard memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan pekerjaannya sebagai satpam. Namun, untuk saat ini hatinya seakan-akan menciut untuk menatap bodyguard di depannya, serasa sangat kecil dan tidak terlihat.

_**"Kalau kau jantan, lamarlah dia, Teme ... hmm, kecuali kalau kau adalah banci!"**_

Saat Sasuke akan membungkukkan tubuhnya pamit, entah bagaimana, kata-kata menohok dari Naruto kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Membuat emosinya kembali menguar seperti saat ia akan datang ke kediaman besar Hyuuga tersebut sejam yang lalu. Semangat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu pun ikut membara demi memperjuangkan haknya atas nama cinta.

"Saya benar-benar punya urusan yang sangat penting dengan Beliau," ujar Sasuke mantap, plus memasang tatapan tajamnya yang belum terkalahkan oleh raja singa. Membuat sang bodyguard sedikit berjenggit karenanya.

Bodyguard sudah berumur itu terlihat akan membantah, namun urung saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan elang Sasuke. Dengan buru-buru ia kembali membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maaf," ujarnya berkali-kali.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Ia berbalik pulang dengan wajah kecewa. Habislah sudah harapannya. Bodyguard yang menemuinya tadi pun hanya dapat terdiam menatap punggung Sasuke. Benar-benar sangat dramatis.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, beberapa detik setelahnya, pemuda yang terkenal memiliki otak sejius sejak pendidikan TK itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas ke arah bodyguard yang baru saja ia temui. Rambut spike miliknya bergerak melambai saat ia membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali sambil bergumam kata-kata maaf.

"Maaf-maaf-maaf ... kalau begitu saya buat janji hari ini untuk bertemu dengan Hiashi-sama besok. Bisakah?"

.

.

Hinata turun dari kamarnya dalam keadaan kusut dan lesu. Pemandangan tidak menyenangkan itu tidak luput dari pengawasan sang ayah. Lelaki berusia lebih kurang setengah abad itu hanya dapat menghela napas melihat keadaan putrinya. Kembali teringat olehnya memory sebulan yang lalu, saat ia dengan tegas menolak seorang lelaki yang di rekomendasikan oleh Hinata hanya karena pekerjaan si pemuda yang sebagai seorang satpam.

Pemimpin besar dari Hyuuga crop itu bukannya tidak ingin sang putri hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya, atau pun menjadikan sang putri yang sangat ia sayangi itu tersiksa. Namun, yang terpikir oleh ayah tiga anak itu adalah tentang bagaimana kehidupan Hinata nantinya. Sedangkan, gaji seorang satpam tidak meyakinkan baginya untuk bisa menghidupi sang putri.

Sekali lagi, kepala keluarga itu menghela napas.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku pamit dulu..." ujar Hinata pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di dengan sang ayah sambil menunduk kepala, segan. "A-ano..."

Hiashi menerima uluran tangan Hinata yang ingin menyalaminya dan menahan tangan putrinya tersebut beberapa saat tanpa memandang Hinata. "Jangan pasang tampang tidak meyakinkan begitu, Hinata. Sangat tidak cantik," ujarnya datar.

Air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya di mata Hinata. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening itu jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Betapa penolakan mentah-mentah yang dilakukan sang ayah beberapa waktu lalu membuat dadanya sesak dan menghasilkan butiran bening tak tertahan yang mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Ya, Tou-san, hiks..." sahut Hinata terisak. Ia menarik tangannya dari sang ayah dengan pelan. "Aku pergi dulu..." Dengan sangat terpaksa, bibir tipis dari gadis cantik itu bergerak melengkung, tanda ia tengah tersenyum pada ayahnya sambil mengusap mata.

Hiashi menatap wajah Hinata dengan alis mengernyit dan mata menyipit. Sang ibu pun cuma bisa menatap Hinata dengan iba, begitu pula dengan Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata. Hanya sang kakaklah yang terlihat tidak peduli. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu tetap meneruskan makannya dengan wajah datar. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan caranya makan, ia terlihat lebih rakus dari biasanya. Ada apa?

Karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang semakin mencekam, tanpa membuang waktu, gadis berambut indigo itu segera beranjak dan berlalu dari ruang makan sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya setelah menunduk berkali-kali.

Meninggalkan sang ayah yang menatapnya dalam kerisauan dan persaan bersalah.

.

.

Sasuke duduk melamun di kamarnya sambil bertopang dagu. Ia sibuk memikirkan kelakuan nekat yang dilakukannya kemarin hanya karena kata-kata dari Naruto. Dengan sangat percaya diri, ia telah membuat janji dengan seorang direktur terkenal dunia. Janji yang akan membawanya pada permasalahan. Entahlah...

Dan di sinilah dia, seorang Sasuke Uchiha sedang melamun galau dengan beberapa tarikan napas putus asa.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya, menyadarkan pemuda raven tersebut dari kegalauan. Seorang pemuda yang sudah sangat lama bersahabat dengannya datang memabwa sebuah senyuman penuh simpati dan penuh persahabatan.

"Kau pasti bisa, Teme!" ujar Naruto memberi semangat sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata kelam itu hanya menggeleng lemah, tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Hatinya serasa suram sesuram wajahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat pemuda itu semangat. Bahkan tomat-tomat kesayangannya sudah membusuk karena sudah tidak lagi dimakannya. "Dobe, aku mau ramen..." gumam Sasuke perlahan.

Helaan napas kecil membawa pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tahu kalau ramen itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan, apalagi untuk seorang yang tidak terbiasa memakannya. Tapi, daripada sahabat suka dukanya itu tidak mau makan, lebih baik ia memberikan ramen untuk sementara. "Baiklah! Tapi, kau harus lebih semangat, oke!"

"Hn..."

.

.

Bodyguard bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan dengan gaya khasnya di lorong kediaman Hyuuga. Baru saja ia mendengar dari bawahan, kalau seorang pemuda berambut raven telah menunggu di gerbang. Ingatannya jatuh pada pemuda kemarin hari yang telah membuat sebuah janji seenaknya dengan sang majikan. Seorang pemuda bermata onyx dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri.

'Oh, ternyata benar...' batin sang bodyguard sambil membungkuk hormat. "Silakan masuk ... janjinya sudah saya utarakan pada Hiashi-sama, kemarin."

Iris onyx itu membulat kaget seketika. Tidak menyangka kalau kedatangannya akan disambut secara langsung. Namun, dengan cepat Sasuke mengubah kembali wajahnya ke arah stoic. Ia punya harga diri di sini. "Hn, terima kasih."

Dengan langkah tegap, Sasuke berjalan di belakang bodyguard bertubuh tinggi itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketegasan dan keyakinan yang sangat tinggi. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau hatinya kini tengah kacau balau karena memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya jika sudah berada di depan Hiashi, calon mertua.

"Silakan..."

Perkataan sang bodyguard membuat Sasuke tersadar dari pemikirannya. Ia tersentak dan mengerjap berkali-kali menatap pintu besar di depannya. Suaranya tercekat. Kerongkongannya serasa sangat sempit untuk sekedar menelan air ludah. Perlahan, keringat dingin mulai merembes turun memenuhi sekitar wajahnya. Ia benar-benar gugup.

.

Sudah hampir lima menit kedua orang berbeda umur itu saling diam. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Seakan-akan ruangan luas tersebut adalah ajang tempat bertanding siapa yang paling tahan untuk berdiam diri. Hingga lama kelamaan, ruangan dingin karena AC itu telah berubah menjadi panas dan sesak.

"Jadi, siapa kau dan apa keperluanmu?"

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari Hiashi mengudara dengan tegas. Ia sempat tercekat mengingat kata-kata tersebut sangat mirip seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya tempo hari. 'Ti-tidak mungkin!'

"Namaku Sasuke, aku datang bermaksud untuk melamar putri anda," jawab Sasuke tegas. Matanya ia usahakan untuk menatap lurus dan tajam ke arah Hiashi.

Hiashi tampak berpikir sejenak menilai. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mengamati penampilan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak dan jatuh pingsan karena gugup. Ingat, dia laki-laki! 'Untuk keadaan ini, laki-laki harus pemberani, kuat, dan tegas!' batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Hmm, lumayan..." komentar Hiashi yang terdengar bagaikan angin sepoi melegakan bagi Sasuke. Namun, komentar selanjutnya, sangat jauh dari perkiraan, "Tapi sepertinya ... kau miskin."

Gedubrak!

Ingin rasanya pemuda raven tersebut, menceburkan dirinya ke dalam tempat pemandian air panas. Itu lebih baik dibanding dengan perkataan miskin yang ia dapatkan. Karena ia memang miskin untuk ukuran Hiashi yang kekayaannya sangat melimpah ruah. Sedang dirinya, untuk sebulan saja terkadang harus mengutang ke tetangga.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Hiashi dengan sebuah senyuman mengejek yang bertengger di wajah tuanya.

Sasuke kembali terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab, sementara hatinya terasa sakit karena berpuluh-puluh sembilu seakan berlomba menusuk jantungnya. Pemikirannya sudah mulai berputar di berbagai macam kata penolakan yang bahkan lebih sadis dari hinaan sebagai orang miskin yang baru saja ia dapat.

"Baiklah ... kalau begitu, kau kutolak sebagai menantuku. Pergilah..."

.

.

**To**  
**Be Continue or End?**

.

Heu, saya buat fic baru, alias sekuel dari fic 'Orang Gila'. Jadi, ada baiknya fic tersebut ikut dibaca juga, tidak lupa direview, hehe #plak. Maunya saya buat oneshot, tapi kepanjangan, ini aja udah mencapai empat ribu words.

Gimana readers, fic ini bagus nggak? Atau idenya pasaran? Saya berhari-hari memikirkan fic ini, lho...

Baiklah, saya sangat sayang dengan readers semua, karena itu saya persembahkan fic ini pada readers sekalian. Karena itu, readers harus menatap saya penuh kasihan(?) dengan memberikan review sebagai penilaian atas fic ini...

Oke, direview ya ... terutama buat readers yang udah minta sekuel kemarin! #nodong bazooka


	2. Menikah

Sasuke masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Bahkan, kini pemuda bermata tajam itu memusatkan pandangannya pada ayah Hinata dengan tatapan menantang yang tentunya dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama persis dari Hiashi.

"Apa telingamu masih berfungsi?" sindir sang direktur sambil mendengus.

Sasuke lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada meja kerja Hiashi. Pemuda berkulit putih itu balas mendengus. Beberapa rencana kilat yang sudah disusun oleh Naruto berputar dalam benaknya. Sekilas ia tampak menghela napas dengan rencana yang akan ia jalankan.

"Aku akan keluar, tapi dengan satu syarat..."

* * *

.

**-SasuHina-**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Cinta Kita © Me**

**Summary : Akankah usaha yang keras akan membuahkan hasil yang happy ending?  
**

**Warning : Typo's, AU, OOC, dan lainnya.  
**

**"bicara"**

**'dalam hati'**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

* * *

Hiashi menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan kedua bodyguard yang tadi menemani Sasuke menemui Hiashi.

"Apa maksudmu? Cepatlah keluar!"

Seorang bodyguard, berusaha menarik lengan Sasuke, berniat membawa pemuda itu untuk keluar. Namun, dengan keras kepala pula, Sasuke menahannya. Iris onyx miliknya, terus menatap pada Hiashi dengan tatapan menantang.

"Lepasakan, dia," ujar Hiashi tenang. Lelaki setengah baya itu menilai Sasuke dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Jadi, apa keuntungan dari syarat yang kau berikan, anak muda?"

Dengan senang hati, Sasuke memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Hiashi yang mau menerima syarat darinya. "Tentunya akan sangat adil," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Para bodyguard yang hadir sudah memasang wajah pucat mereka. Tidak menyangka, Direktur mereka tampak tertarik dengan syarat yang diberikan Sasuke. "Hi-Hiashi-sa-"

"-Baiklah... kalau kau kalah, jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu lagi di depanku!"

"-Dan kalau aku menang, Anda akan menyerahkan Hinata padaku!"

Keduanya saling tatap dalam tatapan tajam penuh tantangan.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat, terlihat berlari tergesa di lorong kediaman Hyuuga. Napasnya sudah mulai tidak beraturan, keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya.

Brakh!

"Nee-chan!"

"HAH?" Hinata yang tengah melamun di tepi jendela kamar langsung syok melihat kedatangan adiknya yang tanpa permisi, telah membanting pintu kamar miliknya. "Ada apa, Hanabi-chan? Kenapa pintunya dibanting?" desah Hinata menatap malang pada sang pintu.

"A-ano... ayo, sini!" Dengan cepat, Hanabi menarik tangan Hinata untuk ikut dengannya. Membuat Hinata yang masih memakai pakaian tidurnya kelabakan dan hanya bisa pasrah diseret.

"Hanabi, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Nee-chan lihat saja, nanti!"

.

Hinata menatap pintu besar tempatnya berlatih karate itu dengan tatapan horror. Baru seminggu yang lalu ia habis babak belur oleh sang kakak saat keduanya sedang berlatih. Tangannya sedikit bergetar membayangkan dirinya akan kembali dihajar habis-habisan oleh sang kakak. "Hanabi, hari ini tidak ada latihan, aku mau mandi!" seru Hinata berusaha melarikan diri.

"Tenang, Neechan! Ini bukan pertarunganmu, tapi mantan pacarmu!" ujar Hanabi sedikit berbisik.

Amethys milik Hinata langsung melebar tidak percaya, "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun dan ayah."

"Hah! Tidak mungkin!" pekik Hinata. Ia mulai membayangkan, bagaimana bentuk Sasuke yang babak belur di tangan ayahnya. Kepala bermahkota hitam kebiruan milik Hinata bergerak menggeleng mengingat hal itu. "Tidak, Hanabi-chan, kita harus menghentikan ini! Sasuke-kun bisa terluka!" serunya gadis bersuara lembut itu panik. Ia bahkan sengaja mempercepat langkahnya demi mencapai pintu yang beberapa detik yang lalu telah menjadi sebuah momok menakutkan baginya.

"Nee-chan, kalau kau menghentikannya, Sasuke-kun akan kecewa! Karena itu adalah permintaan darinya."

Langkah Hinata langsung terhenti di tempat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke-kun..."

.

"Ne, Hanabi-chan, kau saja yang membuka pintunya!" bisik Hinata pada sang adik saat keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu latihan dojo milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Hanabi mengelengkan kepala tanda enggan. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sang kakak agar membuka sendiri pintu kayu tersebut. Wajahnya ia palingkan dari wajah memohon Hinata. "Kau saja, huh!"

"Haduh, gimana ini?" gumam Hinata ragu-ragu. Ia menggerakkan tangan untuk membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Hatinya was-was akan kejadian mengerikan yang akan dilihatnya di dalam. Bukan ini yang diinginkan Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi ataupun berharap dengan kejadian ini. Ia tahu, Sasuke melakukan ini adalah demi dirinya juga. Demi Hinata. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Tidak! Bukannya Hinata sudah tidak mencitai Sasuke lagi, namun ia tidak sanggup melihat kedua orang yang sama-sama ia cintai harus berkelahi hanya karena dirinya. Ia sungguh tidak menginginkan pertarungan ini.

Gadis berwajah manis itu menguatkan dirinya untuk masuk dan menghentikan semuanya. Hinata menarik napas berkali-kali sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu dan mulai menghentikan pertarungan antara dua orang yang ia cintai dalam hidup.

"Sasuke-kun, Tou-san! Henti- ...eh?"

Sasuke tengah terduduk lesu di area dojo. Tidak jelas berapa jumlah lebam yang muncul di wajahnya. Keadaan Hiashi pun sama. Ayah tiga anak itu menunduk lesu dengan beberapa lebam yang tidak kalah dengan Sasuke.

"Ambillah bagianmu seperti memetik buah dari dahannya."

Selanjutnya, lelaki setengah baya itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Hinata dengan dipapah sang bodyguard.

"To-Tou-san..."

Sekilas, Hiashi melirik ke arah Hinata yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Ia menatap datar pada anak gadis yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi itu. Perlahan, telapak tangan kekarnya merayap di pipi sang putri, "Jadilah seorang istri yang baik, Hinata."

Mata Hinata langsung melebar mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Ia menatap sang ayah tidak percaya. "Tou-san..."

Sebuah senyum tipis yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Hiashi, kini bertengger manis di wajah lelaki paruh baya itu. Hinata sudah tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Antara senang, terharu, dan iba melihat keadaan sang ayah yang lebam sana sini.

Tanpa permisi, gadis manis yang selalu berkata lembut itu langsung memeluk tubuh ayahnya erat.

"Arigatou, Tou-sama..."

.

.

.

"Hahaha, kalian benar-benar lucu!"

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang tertawa terbahak sambil memegang perutnya. Mata sapphire miliknya tampak berkaca-kaca karena saking banyak tertawa. "Haha, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Haha!"

Bruakh!

"Hmm, sekarang kau sudah tidak tertawa lagi, Dobe, heh!" Sasuke menampilkan seringai terbaiknya melihat sang sahabat kini tengah terdiam dengan mulut merenggut kesal.

"Kau tidak asyik, Teme, huh!" sungut Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah karangan bunga ke arah Sasuke dan ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Sasuke. "Selamat!"

Sasuke melirik ke arah sahabat yang selalu bersama dengannya itu datar. Kenangan akan saran-saran Naruto sebagai bekalnya sebelum menginjakkan kaki ke kediaman Hyuuga kembali berputar di memorinya. Walaupun terkesan konyol, tapi dari sanalah ia berhasil seperti sekarang ini. Berhasil membuka hati seorang Hyuuga Hiashi yang sangat keras dan kuat. Juga berhasil menjadi suami bagi Hinata yang ia cintai.

"Arigatou..." ujar Sasuke yang telah merubah seringainya tadi menjadi sebuah senyum tipis. Pipinya yang biasa putih, kini terlihat sedikit berwarna.

"Sama-sama, Teme! Kita sahabat, jadi harus saling tolong menolong!" Naruto langsung menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. "Doakan aku biar cepat menyusul, hehe..."

"Hn."

"Hey, aku tahu kau memang selalu tidak sabaran, tapi aku tidak menyangka, dalam hal menikah pun kau sangat arogan, Teme! Lihat, lebam bekas kelahi yang ada di wajahmu saja belum sembuh, kau sudah tidak sabaran untuk menikah sece-"

Bruakh!

"Berhenti mongoceh, Dobe! Atau kau akan kubuat lebam di hidung!"

"Waa, aku sangat ketakutan!"

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata, suamimu tampan ya," ujar Sakura sambil meminum jus alpukat di tangannya. Ia menatap ke arah dua orang pemuda yang tengah berdebat di lantai bawah aula kediaman Hyuuga. "ternyata dia juga anak orang kaya!"

"Huh!" Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya malu. Sedari pagi tadi, sejak awal mulainya acara pernikahan ia dan Sasuke, garis-garis merah tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang cantik. Untung saja ia tidak pingsan saat duduk berdua dengan Sasuke tadi.

Saat diadakan pertemuan keluarga dua minggu yang lalu, akhirnya semua menjadi jelas. Sasuke ternyata anak dari sahabat dari kedua orang Hinata sewaktu sekolah dulu. Dan keluarga Uchiha ternyata sangat kaya. Sasuke sengaja tidak memberi tahu tentang keluarganya pada Hiashi. Karena ia ingin berjuang sendiri dengan harga dirinya sebagai seorang uchiha.

Mengingat itu, mata Hinata selalu berkaca karena haru. Ia merasa telah menjadi wanita paling beruntung sedunia, mendapatkan suami seperti Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..."

.

Kini, para tamu sudah tidak sebanyak pagi tadi. Tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu sudah mulai terasa lelah akibat menunggu dan menyalami para tamu sejak pagi hingga malam ini. Berkali-kali sudah ia mendesah lelah. Namun, bibirnya kembali tersenyum saat ada seorang tamu yang menyalaminya.

"Ne, Hinata, kalau pemuda yang berambut pirang itu, siapa?"

"Oh, d-dia itu sahabat Sa-Sasuke-kun. Namanya Naruto."

"Oh," sahut Sakura pendek. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Dia juga tampan," tambah Sakura sembari menatap ke arah Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman aneh. "Ne, Hinata, apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Hinata kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. "A-ano... aku tidak tahu."

"Yahh, padahal kalau belum, mau aku jadikan pacar langsung..." desah Sakura kecewa.

Sebuah senyum manis terkembang di bibir Hinata. "Semoga saja kau dan Naruto-kun berjodoh, Sakura-chan..."

"Hehe, semoga..."

Amethys Hinata kembali menatap ke arah sang suami dengan pandangan lembut. Seulas senyum manis terpatri jelas di wajahnya. "Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di atas ranjang pengantinnya sambil menunduk. Lima menit yang lalu, ia dipaksa oleh kerabatnya untuk menunggu di dalam kamar. Jantung gadis berambut indigo itu sudah tidak terdeteksi lagi degupannya. Ia bahkan lebih gugup daripada saat pertama kali Sasuke mengajaknya menikah dulu.

Pintu dari kamar sehari-hari Hinata yang sudah disulap menjadi seperti kamar istana itu berderit tanda ada yang membukanya. Jantung gadis itu berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tangannya pun tidak kalah bergetar dan dingin. Seperti seorang atlit yang akan memulai pertandingannya di babak final. Benar-benar menegangkan.

Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut serta tidak lupa untuk menguncinya. 'Hah, dikunci?' batin Hinata yang entah kenapa mulai ketakutan. Telapak tangan gadis itu sudah basah karena keringat dingin yang tidak juga berhenti. Pikirannya mulai liar dengan berbagai macam adegan khas ala pasutri.

Sejak Sasuke masuk, mata amethys itu tidak luput dari si pemuda. Bahkan sampai Sasuke membuka jas yang ia kenakan pun, mata Hinata juga tidak luput memandang. Semuanya bagaikan adegan slow motion bagi Hinata. Membuat pikirannya yang masih labil, bertambah liar dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke pun merasa risih di pandangi seperti itu oleh Hinata. Ia yang sebelumnya terlihat sangat tenang (baca: berusaha tenang), akhirnya menyerah dipelototi terus seperti seorang pelaku yang tengah tertangkap basah oleh Hinata. Sasuke lalu mengarahkan wajah tampannya pada Hinata, yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan mata yang semakin melebar.

"Hinata, sampai ka-"

"-Tidaaakkk!"

Brukh!

Dengan sekali lompatan, Sasuke telah berhasil menangkap tubuh Hinata yang mulai ambruk. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir.

Tampaknya, malam pertama bagi pasangan ini harus ditunda lain hari.

.

.

.

"Huh, kenapa jam segini sudah sepi, sih!" gerutu Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari kediaman Hyuuga setelah membantu membereskan pestar sebentar. Hari sudah larut, gang-gang yang menuju ke jalan raya pun sudah mulai sepi. "Mana aku tidak sempat kenalan lagi, dengan orang cakep tadi, huh!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu, terus saja menggerutu hingga tanpa sadar, sebuah ferrary warna hitam campur orange telah berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

Tin!

"Waa!" Secara lefleks, Sakura langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari mobil. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, wajahnya juga memerah malu karena tanpa sadar telah jalan tengah-tengah gang perumahan. "Ano... gomenne!" ujarnya cepat sambil membungkuk pada seorang wanita berambut merah yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

Sakura pun bergerak mundur dan mulai ketakutan saat sang wanita berjalan mendekat padanya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Haha, ternyata ini rambut asli!" Wanita itu tertawa puas sambil memegang rambut Sakura. Membuat Sakura yang sudah mati ketakutan langsung berubah menjadi terheran. "Ne, Naruto-kun, besok kau harus memasak, membersihkan apartemen, dan jangan lupa, memijit tubuh Kaa-san, oke!"

Mata Sakura pun semakin melebar tatkala mendengar sebuah nama yang tadi sempat disebutkan oleh Hinata. Hingga tanpa sadar, bibir Sakura sudah menggumamkan nama Naruto dengan sendirinya, "Naruto?"

"Ya, kau kenal dengan Naruto? Wah, itu sesuatu yang bagus. Perkenalkan, aku adalah ibunya! Ayo, sini biar diantar sama Naruto saja! Ayo!" Tanpa ragu-ragu, wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya Naruto itu langsung menyeret Sakura untuk segera memasuki mobil

"Eh, bu-buka-"

Kushina tetap menarik tangan Sakura dan langsung membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang. "Nah, nanti setelah ini, kau antarkan, gadis ini pulang, oke, Naruto!" ujarnya sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hn."

"Jawab yang benar, Naru-chan! Atau hukumanmu akan-"

"Iya-iya! Oke, my Kaa-san yang cantik dan belum terkalahkaaan!" ujar Naruto malas-malasan. Wajahnya ditekuk dengan tidak minat. Bibirnya mengerucut pasrah.

.

"A-ano... maafkan Kaa-san yang sudah berbuat seenaknya," ucap Naruto di tengah perjalanan ia mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk singkat. "Jadi, apa aku telah menjadi taruhan?" gumam gadis berambut merah muda tanpa dapat menyimpan nada kecewa dari suaranya.

Naruto pun menjadi gugup. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke depan. Tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa. "Emm... yah, maksudku... aku dan Kaa-san-"

"-Tidak apa-apa."

Sekilas pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu tampak menelan ludah saat perkataannya di potong oleh Sakura. Ia memang tidak dapat mengelak. Tadi, ia dan ibunya sengaja mengadakan taruhan dengan rambut Sakura sebagai bahan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Ya, tidak apa."

"Tapi kau marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah!"

"Tidak!"

"Marah!"

"Tidak!"

"Marah!"

"Ti-" Sakura langsung tersadar dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Naruto pun tampaknya mulai sadar diri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya, itu bukan taruhan yang serius. Sewaktu pertama kali melihatmu masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga, Kaa-san langsung tertarik dengan rambutmu, ia mengatakan kalau rambutmu asli. Namun aku membantahnya dengan mengatakan kalau rambutmu pasti palsu. Tapi Kaa-san tidak percaya."

"Lalu?"

"Ia pun ingin membuktikannya sendiri. Dan dia benar," jelas Naruto sambil menghela napas. "Sejak dulu, aku selalu bermain tebak-tebakan seperti ini dengan Kaa-san. Dan bila ia yang menang, aku harus menuruti perintahnya. Bila aku yang menang, ia juga harus memenuhi permintaanku. Itu semua tidak memerlukan perjanjian."

Sakura tertegun mendengar penjelasan Naruto. 'Aku tidak menyangka, akan ada keluarga yang aneh seperti itu,' batin Sakura heran. "Lalu?"

"Yah, kalau kau masih tidak rela dengan kejadian tadi, aku minta tolong, maafkanlah Kaa-san..."

"Lalu, kau tidak meminta maaf?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukan aku yang menginginkan ini."

Sakura memukul lengan Naruto dengan kesal. "Padahal aku berharap kau akan memohon maaf padaku, huh!"

"Haha! Baiklah Sakura, aku minta maaf!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tidak apa-apa ia dijadikan taruhan, kalau dengan hal itu, ia akan menjadi dekat dengan Naruto.

"Permintaan maaf diterima!"

.

.

.

Hinata terbagun dan merasa sesuatu yang berat tengah menghimpit perutnya. Ia berusaha menjauhkan benda berat tersebut karena menyangka itu adalah sebuah bantal guling. Namun, ametyhs miliknya langsung mebulat saat menyadari kalau yang tengah ia pegang bukanlah sebuah guling, namun benda lain yang hidup. Tiba-tiba, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ah... ya."

Sasuke lalu mengangkat lengannya dari tubuh Hinata. Pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha duduk sambil bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Kau pingsan tadi malam."

Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya diam. Ia melirik ke arah Sauke yang kini tengah menyandar di sisi ranjang dengan dada terbuka. Sekilas, mata Hinata menangkap warna kebiruan di bagian dada sebelah kiri Sasuke. "Eh, dadamu, kenapa?" tanya Hinata spontan. Pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke sebelumnya, ia biarkan lenyap begitu saja. Jemari lentik gadis itu bergerak menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke singkat. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat pada senyuman tipis. Dengan cepat, ditariknya tubuh Hinata agar masuk dalam dekapannya. "Akh!"

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawaitr. Ia sempat kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya, tapi ringisan dari pemuda tersebut mau tidak mau, mengalihkan kekagetan yang ia alami. "Apa ada yang sakit? Yang mana?"

Sasuke diam dengan telapak tangan yang menyentuh dada. "Sedikit sakit."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar, biar aku obati!"

Gerakan Hinata langsung terhenti seketika saat tangan kekar Sasuke menahan lengannnya. "Tidak perlu. Ada obat lain yang akau perlukan," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap pada mata Hinata intens.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata cepat. Berharap dengan itu, Sasuke tidak kesakitan lagi.

"Kau."

"Hah? Aku?"

"Ya, kau."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Wajah polos setengah bodoh yang diperlihatkan sang kekasih, terkadang membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri. "Cium aku!"

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah mendengar perintah dari Sasuke. "A-aku..."

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan kelambana Hinata pun langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Keinginan tertahannya malam kemarin, kini bangkit dengan sangat cepat. Membuat Hinata kelabakan dan mengap-mengap menerima ciuman dari Sasuke.

"Nah, bagaimana? Asyik, bukan? Mari kita lanjutkan!"

Kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu, kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka untuk suatu permulaan. Tidak ada ketakuan dan kekhawatiran. Karena mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah sah. Tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menggugat apa yang kini mereka lakukan.

.

Cinta adalah perjuangan.

.

.

**END**

* * *

.

Hahaii, saya telah berhasil menamatkan fic ini dalam dua chap. Semoga readers suka.

Terima kasih banyak pada readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview chap pertama. Saya sangat senang. Maafkan saya tidak dapat membalas review satu-satu. Thanks Full! Hehe, XD

Mau review?


End file.
